You're Not Alone
by LynnD23
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Zatanna froze. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She wished she could wipe them away but she tried to keep her emotions hidden instead. All her life had she wanted to hear these words coming from Dick. Except they weren't for her.


"Will you marry me?"

Zatanna froze. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She wished she could wipe them away but she tried to keep her emotions hidden instead.

All her life had she wanted to hear these words coming from Dick.

Except they weren't for her.

Her eyes met the floor, observing nothing in particular, waiting for the reaction. The future bride gasped and threw her arms around Dick's neck. The magician looked up and noticed that she wasn't the only one with tears running down her face.

"Yes! Absolutely yes, Dick! I love you."

Zatanna's mind hung on the last phrase. What a coincidence. She was thinking of the same words and they were both directed to the same person.

Except her own were silent.

_I evol uoy._

But Nightwing could only hear his lover's answer.

Everyone congratulated the engaged couple and she took the moment to wipe her eyes. Dick glanced over to Zatanna. She quickly gave a reassuring smile and he grinned back. They walked over to her and she congratulated them as well. They both shook her hand and Mrs. Grayson squeezed her in a tight hug.

She never thought it would hurt so much when his wife embraced her.

She attempted to not pull away from the hug too quickly but unluckily, Dick did the same thing. She didn't want to let go of him but of course she did. She had to. As soon as he released her, tears were threatening to spill but she held them back. Yet she was unsuccessful.

"I'm so happy for you two," she manages to choke out. Her voice sounds hoarse but she gives a wide smile anyways.

Zatanna couldn't sort whether it was a lie or not. She wanted them both to be happy. But not exactly in the way that they would end up together. She should have known. She should have expected it.

His wife takes her compliment and smiles brightly, believing that her friend's tears are from happiness. But if Zatanna was right, Dick saw through her.

She took the hint that he was beginning to notice the pain in her eyes and excused herself abruptly.

As she walked away, she could feel him watching her and she tried to ignore it. Was he holding back his true feelings as well?

Probably not.

Zatanna could only dream that he would chase after her and say that the entire event was fake and that he really loved her instead. That he would hold her and kiss her forehead. Comforting her and resting his chin on the top of her head like he used to.

Her legs grew weaker and she felt more tired every step she took. She needed to get out of here and continued to walk faster. Eventually, she bumped into someone in the hallway.

Wally West.

She then remembers that she wasn't the only one to leave the room after the proposal. Also remembering that it wasn't only her voice that was thick with anguish and that he had hurried out before her.

He looked at her with a concerned expression on his face and realizes what was running through her mind. Because he understood. They were in the exact same position.

The love of her life was marrying her best friend.

And the love of his life was marrying his best friend.

Without words, she immediately broke down into tears and collapsed in his arms, the two of them holding in the same pain. They both they knew they had each other to understand.

Soon enough, Wally and Zatanna would have to watch the bride and groom say their vows. Get married and put their rings on each other. Spend the rest of their lives together and raise a family.

But at least they wouldn't have to face this alone.

And in the end, they didn't. They took some advice from Kaldur because he had experience. They attended the wedding and went on with their lives. A simple and silent nod between the three of them every now and then relieved and comforted their aching hearts for a while.

But nothing could fill the void inside permanently.

If only things could've been different.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first full fanfiction that I've written so I would very much appreciate reviews! :)  
**

**As much as I adore Chalant and Spitfire, I wanted to see someone reacting to Wally and Zatanna's situation (which in this case, they are the ones).**

**Four for you if you can guess who the newlyweds are! (fairly easy to answer)  
**

**Also, a quick reminder that there is a new Young Justice episode tomorrow! (but you probably already knew that)**


End file.
